howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:NightFuryLover31/Gift of the Night Fury: Toothless' Point-of-View
Morning Flight It was a few days before the Berk holiday Snoggletog. Why did they choose such a stupid name? We dragons have been living on the island for a while now and this was our first holiday with the Vikings. Anyway, I woke up Hiccup the way I always do; by stomping on the roof until he gets up. It was morning and I was ready to fly. Hiccup came out, with his helmet on, and asked me if I always had to wake him up so early. Yes I did. The earlier we start, the longer we can fly. Hiccup slid on some ice and nearly fell, but I caught him like I always do. He was ready to fly, and I gave him a small burp in his face. Us dragons have NASTY morning breath. I was just in a good mood that day. Hiccup and I took off. We had been working on a new trick where Hiccup would jump over one of the rock pillars while I went under. It was hard because we usually crashed. But this time we finally pulled it off. Where Are They Going? Hiccup and I were continuing our flight when a giant pack of dragons flew by. Some were even the dragons that were on Berk. One of them had knocked off Hiccup's helmet, so I dove after it. Hiccup said we would get it later, and that we had to find out what was going on. When we got back everyone was asking where the dragons were going. I didn't know myself. I saw Stormfly and asked what was going on. She said that they were all going to a small island so they could lay their eggs. She asked me if I wanted to come, but I had to stay with Hiccup. Besides, I don't think there would be any other Night Furies there. So Stormfly took off with the others. I couldn't tell Hiccup where the dragons went, so he and the others were pretty sad. There was another reason why I stayed. All I could think about was finding Hiccup's helmet. I knew it was something from his mother and it meant a lot to him. But how was I going to find it? Auto Tail I didn't see Hiccup go home that night. I assumed I just missed him. The next morning I tried to wake him up, but he didn't come out. I was ready to tear the house apart when I saw him. He was holding something for me. I was a little jittery about it. He put it on my tail, and I tried to shake it off. It wasn't my usual tail, and it was a little uncomfortable. But then it suddenly opened up. It was moving along with my tail... like before. Hiccup gave me something that allowed me to fly on my own again. He gave me back my freedom. That settled it. I was getting that helmet back for him! I took off and spent three days trying to find it. Now, I COULD tell you what I went through to find it. But I won't. It's not important... But I did find the helmet. Hiccup was going to be so surprised when I came back with it. Then I thought of how suddenly I left Hiccup. Did he think that I had abandoned him? That I didn't need him anymore? I then hightailed it back to Berk. Snoggletog Party By the time I arrived, the other dragons and their babies were back. That was fast. I could tell Hiccup was in the Great Hall. When I snuck in, he was with Astrid (no surprise). She started teasing him about something. She then turned him around and he saw me. We were both happy to see each other again. He started scolding at me, at least I think he did, I was distracted by his finger. He saw I had something in my mouth. I plopped it on his head and revealed to be his helmet, now cover in dragon drool. He was surprised that the reason why I left was to find it. Hiccup thanked me and gave me another hug. We then spent the rest of the night celebrating. There was one more thing I needed to do, but it could wait until morning... All I Need is You I let Hiccup sleep in a little later, but woke him up the way I always did. He was surprised that I pulled out my old tail and saddle. He pushed it aside, but I didn't let on my back. He said I had a new tail. I looked back at it. I knew Hiccup had worked hard to make it, to let me fly on my own. Still, I smashed it against the ground and threw it off! I pulled the old saddle in front of me, letting Hiccup know I wanted to need him to fly. He was really happy to see that. Some dragons may call this giving up their freedom, but in my opinion, I already had my freedom. Losing half of my tail was actually the best thing that happened to me. It gave me a home, a family, and the greatest friend I could ever ask for. I gave up on my old life and that tail just reminded me of it. My life with Hiccup was already perfect. The tail and saddle was a way to keep us connected. Sure there would be times when the auto tail would come in handy, but nothing is more important to me than my friendship with Hiccup. Category:Blog posts